Coram Krulak
"NEVER TOUCH A MAN'S HAMMER!" Description Appearance Coram is a tall, broad shouldered male with rippling muscles, dark brown hair, and a beard that goes an inch past his chin. He usually takes the form of human but has no particular race. He usually appears in working leathers from the forges or full armor. Personality Coram Krulak is loud and boisterous. He generally wants to enjoy life ,though he can have a nasty temper when provoked. He prefers to fight and forge for pure sport, but this does not mean he will shy away from a real fight. He enjoys a good beer in a loud tavern. Although he loves making things, he absolutely hates the destruction of the land and animals for progress’ sake. His natural animal companion is the wolfhound. Coram's neutrality comes from an unwillingness to pin himself down to a meaningless set of rules. He tends to keep to himself when it comes to conflicts unless he has a good reason to join in. "I love life. I love loud raucous men raising hell in a tavern. I love the druids in their fierce yet peaceful duality. I love the innocence and joy that comes from the youth. I love the grandeur of mighty oak trees. As far as the greater Gods warring for their own moral codes and so-called righteousness goes, I was once a common smith and want no part in it." Origin Coram Krulak ascended to godhood in the year 9K2. As he spent his time forging and fighting, sometimes for fun, sometimes to protect the innocent, unknown to him he had gained a following of believers. Those who followed him consisted of those who he had helped, those who joined in his drinking and hellraising, and those who Idolized his skills as a smith. He did not even realize he had become a god until the year 9k3 as he was too intently focused on his forging. Major Events Year 9K3 Followers of Coram Krulak founded the hamlet Port Mathis half a day's walk east of Bygrove. This was to be a trading town built on the river to sell the fruits of the forges to traders and traveling adventurers. It was well known for the dirt pit in the middle of town for adventurers to spar, as well as a particularly loud tavern named "The Serpent and Hellhound." Minor Events Year 9K3 Krulak’s Chosen, Davy O’Sullivan, spent the year creating a guild named "Brawlers, Bangers, and Boozers," its first hall in Port Mathis. Bangers and Boozers was a set up to connect adventurers with requests across Wandrossa and, in turn, smiths to those adventurers. Alira, frustrated by the borders set by the Greater Powers, retreated to Port Mathis where she was greeted in kind by Coram Krulak’s followers. Her arrival was marked by a feast. During this feast, Kymopoleia and Coram forged an alliance to allow traders to travel in Kymopoleia's waters in exchange for help from Coram's smiths when needed. Chosen One(s) Davy O'Sullivan Davy is a paladin who moonlights as a blacksmith. He is tall and muscular, with a commanding presence. Coram found Davy in a tavern in Bygrove, drinking ale and telling stories of his might in combat and prowess at the forge. After quite a rowdy night, Coram brought Davy to his forge and together they made Davy a full suit of armor, a mighty shield, and a fearsome sword. After toiling at the forge together, Davy pledged himself to Coram. Coram then blessed Davy and made him the mightiest Paladin in all of Wandrossa (according to Coram). Davy protects Coram's temples, as wells as his peoples' forges and taverns. He befriends those who are rowdy and full of life like the sailors who have transported the fruits of his forges over the years. He values life in all forms and as such enjoys the company of druids (at least the one who can put up with his loud and abrasive demeanor). Pantheons * The Forge * Alliance of the Trees References DMDave - This is the creator of all of Wandrossa as well as a whole lot more DnD content. Patreon - This is where Gods of Wandrossa takes place as well as where you can show your support. Instagram @dungeonmasterdave Facebook @DMDave